RosarioVampire: Hound Chronicles
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: Nora has met a girl whom he thinks is incredible, but is afraid of what she'd think of him if she knew what he really was, even though she is a monster (sorry for not a long summery) [OC x Mizore] M- for stuff(Also the Cover image is a work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys here, how it's going to go, I'm going to write this and you guys aren't going to bitch and moan. if you don't like it, don't read it.(also thank you for your advice mineng101) **

* * *

><p>I. Am. So. bored. Over and over my thoughts said hating the hospital bed I had to sleep in, I waited for my parents to come and pick me up so I could at enter Yokai Academy. I was also equally annoyed since I had completely missed my first year.<p>

[Why couldn't I have gone to school while my arm healed?] I knew the answer, If I did people would know what I was and I didn't want that. I was a S-class monster and one in particular that was intimidating. Though not enough to stop that werewolf that ripped off my arm on a full moon.

I looked down at my now fully regrown right arm, I moved my fingers wondering a few things. I mean I didn't have to worry about the work, the assignments were sent to me and I sent them back completing them. But I wondered If I would be able to make any friends, would I see the friend I made before the incident? would she even want to see me?

My thoughts drift back to last summer when my family decided to have a vacation somewhere snowy. I had met a beautiful girl when I walked through the woods. I sighed as I realize that she probably hates me now after I promised I'd see her when we both went to Yokai together. I had the uniform, I got it on when I woke up this morning, I walked into the bathroom make sure I had the tie on right.

I kept the top button and the tie undone and loose feeling that both were slightly constrictive, like a collar. I didn't tuck in the shirt seeing no point, the year was almost done and it always came undone.

After I was signed out I got into my parents car and we drove through the tunnel. I got a letter that I'd be greeted one of my classmates who was also going to be my room mate. As the car pulled up I got out with a few bags, not many considering I wasn't going to be long till school ended. I turned and saw a guy about my age, he had dark brown hair, and was wearing the uniform.

"Hi there" He said smiling slightly.

"Hi" I say trying not to sound as annoyed as I was. He gave a slight look of concern like he could tell I wasn't in the best of moods.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Just a bit annoyed I've practically missed the entire year, but anyway my names Gōka Nora."

"It's nice to meet you Gōka-san, my names Aono Tsu-"

"TSUKUNE!" He was then knocked over by a flying blue haired blur and saw that he was now being suffocated in the large bosom of a female student.

"Get off him you cow" I heard a small female voice say as a large wash tub appeared hitting the blue haired female in the head.

"Tsukune are you okay?" I looked over surprised as I see another girl this one with pink hair helping Tsukune to his feet as he gasped for air.

[Jaysus, there's girls just flocking to him.] I watch the scene unfold where I now see a little girl looking about thirteen, and wherein something I could only describe as 'witchy'. I decided to mess with him a little and put on a serious face as I stood by him as the witchy girl and the blue hair buxom argued.

"Is there a reason you have a child with you or should I call the authorities?" I saw with a raised eyebrow as I watch Tsukune get slightly pale. He began freaking out saying that it was nothing like that, getting to the point where I almost couldn't under stand him.

I began laughing my head off, when suddenly a wash tub hit me over the head.

"Okay, that hurt." I turn to a now very angry little witch.

"HEY I MAY BE A BIT YOUNGER BUT I'M SMARTER THAN ANYONE ELSE IN THIS SCHOOL!" I made an extremely nervous smile.

"I'm very sorry and I ask you for forgiveness." I said seeing that there was another wash tub above my head ready to be dropped.

"Good, now what's your name new guy?" I stand up and bow to everyone.

"My name is Gōka Nora. It's nice to meet you all."

"Hello Gōka-san, my name is Akashiya Moka." The girl with pink hair said with a smile. [She seems nice.]

"I'm Kurono Kumuru." The blue haired girl said in an almost flirty tone.

"And I'm Sendo Yukari!" Said the little witch proudly, I then saw that she had gone into a thinking face that immediately turn to surprise. "WAIT! You're that Gōka Nora!"

"What are you talking about shrimp?" Kumuru said slightly annoyed at the small witch.

"Don't you guys recognize the name? His grades are ranked just below mine, last year." They all looked at me surprised. I was told my grades were good, but I didn't think that well. I make a slight embarrassed laughed from all the stares I was getting.

* * *

><p>After that I was shown the dorm really quick giving my stuff to someone in the lobby saying they'd take my stuff to my room. We all walked to the school building and I noticed that Tsukune was getting a few death glares from a few if not all of the other male students.<p>

Unfortunately for me being in close proximity I began getting some of those glares. I turned to Tsukune and he saw the same as well.

"Sorry"

"No it's okay" I say letting him know that he shouldn't worry. They decided as a heads up I should join the newspaper club since the others were a bit…'off'. On the way I kept getting odd chills but shrugged them off. We began to approach the room and I felt something odd in the pit of my stomach. I wondered about seven seconds before the door to the room opened and I saw why.

I felt my whole body fill with rage as I then sprinted into the room.

"YOU…!" I placed my hand on a desk bringing myself up and my foot connecting with the head of the man inside, before he could react in anyway. "…PRICK!" I finished as he was sent through the open window.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They all said as I looked out the window and saw there that asshole landed and saw about to get up. I jumped on the window sill about to lunge at him again when I was then grabbed by the back of my collar. I was pulled back into the room and looked up at everyone looked at me.

"Why'd you attack Gin-senpai?" Tsukune asked concerned and slightly angry.

"He's the reason I wasn't able to come to school at the beginning of the year!" I growl as everyone raised an eyebrow.

"How'd he do that?"

"HE RIPPED MY FUCKING ARM OFF!" that's when everyone got skeptical, and started questioning me.

"Then how do you still have an arm?"

"I…re-grew it."

"How?"

"My race is able to."

"what race are you?" I stood my ground on this one.

"Not telling." before they could ask another one, the prick had climbed up to the window and was climbing in.

"Who the hell just kicked me in my hea- YOU! what the hell are you doing her-" He was cut off from being frozen solid in a block of ice the hung on the sill.

[Ice?!] I turned around and saw a girl standing in the doorway she hands were Icy claws and she looked slightly...well somewhere between slightly peeved and pissed.

"Mizore?" I stand up looking at the lavender haired girl.

"Hello Nora-san" She said with a slight smile as she walked over the frozen Gin and scowled at him. "So your the reason I couldn't see Nora-san when he promised." She gave a small push on the ice and it fell from the window. There was first a loud thud followed by the sound of ice breaking, and ended with a small groan. I looked down there and saw he was just unconscious.

"So I'm going to guess you know the snowy Skank." a small tick popped on my head from Kumuru's comment.

"Yes I know Mizore-san." I gave a slight scowl at the blue haired buxom.

"Wow a guy who gave you a slight bit of attention, I'm surprised you aren't stalking him." Kumuru said to Mizore as she pointed at me. Which was then followed by Mizore throwing a Ice Kunai which Kumuru barely ducked, which made me laugh a little.

"I didn't know you could do that, that's so cool." I saw as I see that she had already formed another one ready to throw it.

"Thank you, Nora-san." She blushed slightly and made a small smile, I smiled as well until I realized what Kumuru had said.

"Wait what did she mean by stalking? You stalking someone?" I looked at everyone else and they were all pointing at Tsukune including himself. "Eh?"

* * *

><p>They had explained what had happened during their first year, I got a anger spike when I heard what the P.E. teacher tried to do to Mizore.<p>

[If I was there I'd have reduced him to fried calamari.] I saw that Mizore was giving me a worried look as I probably didn't look very happy. I scratched the back of my head slightly embarrassed, " Sorry got a bit angry thinking about what happened to Mizore-san and that teacher, thank you for being there for her guys." I felt Mizore was staring at me slightly.

"What had happened between you and Gin-senpai?" Tsukune asked, I turned to him slightly annoyed.

"I don't wanna go into a discussion about that perverted mutt right now." they all gave me understanding nods except Mizore, who to my surprise grabbed my arm and began pulling me into the hall. "Might I ask where we're going?"

"I can tell you won't tell in front of the other's, but I wanna know what happened."

"Mizore I really don't wanna get into it right now." She stopped and turned toward me her eyes sad and slightly teary.

"I was really worried when you didn't show up." I felt bad, that I wasn't there for her, and that I had made her worry.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand making her blush.

"What?"

"You said you want to know what happened. know anywhere private we can talk?" She nodded, the blush still on her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay first chapter done. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here's number two. **

* * *

><p>We walked into the roof area of the school and saw there wasn't anyone else.<p>

"Know any good spots to sit?" I look at Mizore and see her think for a moment.

"Just give me a second and wait here." I nodded and looked at the view, I noticed a slight flash coming from between the leaves of a tree. I picked up a stone that was on the ground it was about the size of a quarter, I focused where I saw the flash.

I aim to try and hit near it and threw the stone. I heard a sharp whap as I saw a creepy looking guy fall out of a tree, I noticed there was a camera next to him. I winched slightly when I saw that the stone I threw was lodged in the lens of the camera.

"What are you looking at?" I jumped slightly as I turned and saw Mizore standing behind me.

"Oh...um, I kinda accidentally threw a rock at that guy and broke his camera." I pointed and I saw Mizore's expression change to a look of annoyance looking at the guy.

"Don't feel bad, that guys a creep and takes photos of us and tried to blackmail Kumuru." I then in a instant felt no guilt breaking the guys camera. "Anyway, I got a place for us to sit." we walked over and I saw that She had made a bench swing out of Ice.

"It always amazes me what you can make with your powers." I saw a slight smile and blush make their way onto her face. I smiled and sat down and patted the seat on the other side. She sat down and I cleared my throat. "Now let just say the thing that happened was he thought I was walking in on his territory, that's where it begins."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Side note Mizore doesn't know what Nora is.**

* * *

><p>[FLASHBACK]<p>

I walked some fresh air so I decided to go out for a walk, It was a bit late and the air felt pretty good. I did unfortunately have this irritating dog smell on me. I hated that other monsters would confuse me with a werewolf, I couldn't wait till turned eighteen and could finally go into my full true form. The most my race can turn into is part way form, it's one of the reasons were a bit more recluse.

I looked down wondering if my shoe became untied when I saw something strange on the ground, a Polaroid photo? I picked it up and flipped it over and then just as quickly as possible flipped it again avoiding the content.

"Hey that's mine mutt." I quickly rolled out of the way as I heard a loud impact on the ground. I turned and saw a guy with medium length dark hair and my nose was immediately greeted by a much stronger dog smell. I looked at the guy wondering what he meant.

"What the hell are you talking?" I was then kicked hard in the stomach feeling all the air leave my lungs.

"This." He picked up the photo. "Now leave, this is my spot to take my precious photos."

"Precious? It's a dirty picture of a bunch of girls changing."

"Exactly." he said bluntly making my eye twitch from annoyance. he started walking away and saw several other photos sticking out of his back pocket.

"Pervert." I say quietly as I blow some fire into my hand and chuck it at his back pocket burning up the photos in seconds. I left his pants intact really not wanting a view of his bare rear. It's interesting the way my race can control fire, We can choose what the fire burns and how much heat it can produce. but I made sure there was plenty of heat so he'd look at his pocket.

He looked shocked at the remains of his "precious" photo's and then looked at me with almost pure rage. I then saw exactly what he was and I immediately regretted it as I saw his body become covered in fur and his face becoming canine, and the full moon just above.

"Well shit." I said before I was again kicked hard in the stomach this time, I went flying. I crashed into a tree but I had transformed slightly and was able to brace myself. I got up feeling that a rib or two were defiantly broken. I had to run, if I fight his like this and with the moon full I'd be killed. I was already healing but it was slow, I had to get home, I pulled out my phone and speed dialed my emergency number.

They'd know something was wrong just from the number being used and they'd get here soon.

"Okay now time to-" Pain then erupted from my right arm, I turned and saw that it was the werewolf and he had sunk his teeth deep into my arm and pulled. Everything seemed to go silent as I could feel the bone pop from my shoulder and the muscle tearing. I let off a huge flash fire I didn't care what it burned I just needed to get this guy away from me. I held my shoulder or what was left of it blood just gushing from it. I just ran, and ran I didn't care if I was in pain, that just enforced it.

* * *

><p>I felt my legs begin to wobble as I felt like I couldn't breath, I blacked out.<p>

The next thing I saw was a hospital room. It wasn't a normal hospital, it was one meant for monsters. I looked and saw there was I.V. for blood and there were bandages all over my side, steam and heat lightly coming off it.

[FLASHBACK END]

* * *

><p>"Later I found out that I had been unconscious for about three months. I had to go through recovery the rest of the time while my arm reformed." I looked at Mizore and saw she had made a ice dummy that looked a bit like Gin and had just sent a ice spike through its face." My parents had tracked him and his parents down and he came and apologized, and lets just say that meeting ended with me trying to strangle him with one arm and a stub."<p>

"Well at least your all better now." She stood up and offered me a hand and I pulled myself up. We then began to make our way back to the club room. When we get there, we saw that Gin was awake and had gotten back to the room. We both scowled at each other, but I didn't do anything.

"Alright now down to business we need a cover story for the paper."

"How about perverted werewolf found completely shaved and beaten?" I say as Gin then gets in my face.

"How about annoying mutt found torn to pieces." I then get in his face, our fore heads practically grinding against each others as we both begin growling.

"Oh yeah." I glared at him but then out of the corner of my eye I see Mizore with a look of worry. I push away from him and walk back to my seat and look out the window.

[Luck seems to be anything but involved in my life. I lose a limb and then the girl I like ends up falling in love with someone who I share classes with and the guy who torn my said limb.] I look out the window and let out a sigh. unfortunately with that sigh came fire and I scorched the glass.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys this is a update going to all my stories, I'm sorry I havent up dated like I promise to and I hope for readers of certain stories aren't mad at me. I've decided I'm going to stop making new stories and going to focus on one of my current ones for right now until its done. The one I've chosen is my Rosario Vampire story 'Hound Chronicles'. It was the story that started me here and I feel I should continue that one. **

**I have a few new story Ideas that i'm going to revisit later, heres the list so far and Iknow what you guys and gals think I should do first after I finish Hound Chronicals. **

**Avatar:the last air bender- involving a romance with Azula (she intrigues me.) 2. A romance involving Toph (Shes my favorite.) **

**Fire Emblem: Awakening- Romance with Lucina (But really I plan to get and play the game before writing this. **

**And the last is actually things i want you people to suggest. ****Guidelines:**** Romance, I'd Prefer creating a male character OC,{but I'll also take requests involving the actual characters from the stuff.} and this is a big one...No. FUCKING YOAI! I hate it when I looking for a story like a male reader insert or something and I have to sift through hundreds of yoai to find one involving a female character. its infuriating. **

(**Also I am getting sick and tired of some of you bitching and moaning "Oh he's using a OC so it sucks" I try to make my characters my own, give personality and back story about then and make new instances or how about this involing my Rosario Vampire story whick you guys seem to mainly bitch about how about this I'll put AU in the summery so you can think about it this way, It's not the actual thing its a alternate dimension. SO STOP BITCHING ABOUT IT AND JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY THE COMEDY THE ROMANCE AND MY WRITING STYLE, i ENJOY FEEDBACK AND SUGGESTIONS, NOT FUCKING PEOPLE GIVING ME SHIT BECAUSE I WANT TO WRITE A BETTER LOVE INTEREST FOR MIZORE! AHHHHHHHHRRRGGGGGGGG!**

***Calms down* And for the Mizore fans, I'm going to be channeling this frustration into the Miyabi death scene. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright guys haven't done this one in awhile but I hope you enjoy what I'm putting down. Also for those not the sharpest tools in the shed [ ]=Thoughts. ' '=quotes " "= Speech and ( )=When I interject to put in a A/N:**

* * *

><p>It took me a little bit to get use to the idea of being around that ass-hat of a wolf for a few days, but it helped that I had Mizore to aid me in not going insane. Unfortunately it was only helping with the insanity of Gin, while another one was me having to see her chasing after a guy who I didn't have a problem with but could see he already had his eyes set on a specific girl.<p>

I didn't let this completely cloud my thought's as I was here to learn. It was just slightly difficult since just about all of my classes were the same as hers, and with her very apparent dislike of most of the other students she'd sit by me. I certainly got a few death glares from some male students feeling as if they were trying to burn a hole in me. At one point mistaken to be Tsukune since some thought I was him when I was seen with Mizore.

I fell asleep to a point in one class to which did not last long as I got a triangular protractor practically embedded in my skull. I cried out in pain as I was not the only one apparently hit by one. I looked over seeing that Kurumu was rubbing her head just the same, I gave a weary smile hoping it would help her not feel so bad. It worked slightly but still looked like she felt bad she couldn't answer the question, thankfully I was okay at the math and was able to answer it.

I shuddered slightly as Ririko-sensei looked slightly disappointed I got it, probably from her wanting to practically rape my brain. I turned to Tsukune next mouthing thank you about his warning me about her.

* * *

><p>"Okay I have a special announcement, today we are going to have a Monster Dorian Hunt." The room immediately erupt in cheers, I knew about the fruit. I knew it was suppose to be quite delicious, but I felt there was something I forgot that my dad once told me about it when we ate one on vacation when I was younger. I asked Yukari if she knew and it seemed that she'd forgotten as well, when we all got outside I decided to take off my jacket and roll up my sleeves.<p>

"Hey guys maybe instead of competing for the fruit, we work together and split it." Tsukune voiced, as I was about to second it the girls all said.

""No!"" and ran off seeing who could get it first, leaving me and Tsukune just standing there.

"Well let's go make sure they don't kill each other." I said looking over to him as he now had the same tired expression I wore.

"Yeah, lets go." We went the way we saw them go and I decided to take the chance to talk alone with Tsukune.

"Sooooo, you got quite a growing group of female friends. Including Mizore" the last part I say quieter under my breath.

"Y-Yeah, it wasn't my intention but their all really good friends of mine, and I hope we get to be good friends as well." He said smiling and holding out a hand. I returned his smile with my own and shook his hand.

[He's not a bad guy, needs to get a touch of willpower to ask Kurumu to stop suffocating him, but not a bad guy.] I let go of his hand and we walked a bit more before I said something else.

"You ever going to ask one of them out soon?" I stopped only as I suddenly heard a loud *THUD* making me look back and see that Tsukune had just walked right into a tree.

"W-What?!" I suppressed a laugh as helped him up.

"Come on, you have to like one of them enough to date one of them...or is it you pitch for the other team?" I say smirking as Tsukune gets bright red.

"W-What?! NO I'm straight I swear!" I let out some laughter I couldn't hold anymore as I watched him.

"I'm just messing with you man." I wipe a tear out of my eye as I notice something over His shoulder. "Isn't that Moka?" He turned around following my eye line and we made are way closer.

We ran up to her looking a bit flustered.

"What happened Moka-Chan?" Tsukune said concern growing on his face.

"The fruit...It...it's perverted, and..." Her face bright red as I saw Tsukune start looking like He was ready to kill something.

"H-hey man, calm down it's nothing too bad to wor-" I then heard thanks to my sensitive hearing and heard Mizore scream a few seconds before them and ran in the direction of it. "Mizore!" I found her as I saw the fruit groping her and then run off. I went over and made sure she was okay as the others came.

Tsukune may of had a angry expression just a little bit ago but right at that moment was pissed.

"I'm don't care about eating it know I'm going to reduce that little shit to cinders." I probably looked like a mad man as I made a pissed off grin as I held my hands at my sides and ignited them and ran off after the perverted fruit.

I saw it and grinned as I chucked a fireball at it, it only being able to dodge by a few inches as it's moment now became erratic. It was almost it knew I had no intention of trying to catch it whole. I threw blast of fire one after another become more and more pissed off as it avoided my attacks.

I manage to corner it a evil grin growing on my lips as I get ready to blast the thing to oblivion. But just the second before I can throw I get knocked on the head by Kurumu with a...FAN?! As I get up I find the Dorian and Kurumu are gone. I rub my head as I start thinking about how me and Kurumu are going to have a discussion after this is over, one involving me chasing her and flaming flick to the forehead.

When something dawned on me about the Dorian.

"Oh shit!" I get up and start running to warn the others when I'm suddenly tackled to the ground feeling a huge amount of weight on my back as I gasp for the air that was being crushed out of my lungs. "Who the hell are yo-?!" My eye's widen as I look behind me seeing ME!?

"Oh this is going to be fun." I hear my voice from his mouth as I then feel myself lose consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright guys tell me what you think and please R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys here's another one**

* * *

><p><strong>Mizore POV:<strong>

After what happened yesterday's excitement with that perverted fruit we were able to enjoy the taste of it, well except Tsukune who got food poisoning. Though I did notice something odd is that I didn't see Nora anywhere and began to worry about him.

I looked around for him only to just get a glimpse of him as he entered the boy's dorm.

[I guess he was tired.] I made me way back to the others but my mind still partly on Nora.

I watched the door from my seat, first to wait for Tsukune and second Nora. As the bell sounded they both were in class and I noticed that Nora was smiling in a way I never saw and it seemed a bit unnerving. I leaned over slightly and this caught his attention having him turn to me and smile.

"Is there something you need?"

"Where'd you go during the Dorian hunt?" His expression didn't change except he just smiled more.

"Oh, I just got lost is all, but..." He smiled smugly and him hand rested under my chin and he leaned in close "...I'm flattered by your worry." He then kissed my nose making my face light up with a huge blush.

[W-WHAT THE HELL?!] He let go and sat back into the chair of his desk and began reading as if nothing happened, but it did happened and everyone was looking over with complete shock.

"N-Nora why did you-?" He then got up the smug smile on his lips prominent as ever as he started making his way to the door.

"Mr. Goka, where are you going?" Nekonome-sensei said as Nora merely turned his head.

"This is boring" He said as he opened the door.

"Mr. Goka, please sit back dow-" Then all of a sudden a fireball hurtled at her desk setting it ablaze. I looked over at him in complete shock as he just smirked and walked out.

I didn't know what was going on but I knew...That thing! Is not Nora.

* * *

><p><strong>Nora POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes as I jerk up and find myself somewhere much different than where I was before. I looked around seeing I was in some sort of cell, I went over to the bars and tried to pry them open but couldn't. I stood back and held up my hands to blast it open but all that came out was nothing more than a small ember.

"Oh your awake" I looked over and saw Mizore, I took a step closer wondering what she was doing there. I stopped as I saw that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes and she didn't have the lollipop in her mouth, but a cigarette "What an interesting thing you are, I never thought I'd ever get to use the powers of a **_Hell-hound_**_."_

"What do you want and why am I here?" I said getting ready to attack the fake getting angry he was using her face and voice.

"Oh but it's more fun that I have all the information, and power." I took another step ready to attack him only just before I'm able suddenly a icy claw is held up to my throat.

"What the hell…!" I she Mizore's face make a smirk I knew wasn't she own as the fake stepped closer making me take one back.

"You seem quite rattled..." I took another step back as her voice came out. "...It was so much fun to tease her, I would have done the rest similarly but it's enough to just have two now at the moment, and I have to say what a sexy figure she has." He said this in her voice and saw him running his hands along her copied body.

"STOP THAT!" I snarled as I lunged to hit the fake only to be back handed by the ice claw cutting me as I hit the wall hard.

"Tsk Tsk, Oh Nora-kun your so pervy trying to touch me." I glared at him as she mocked her voice. "But anyhow, you don't have to worry about being alone..." He changed once more this time I saw as his features and voice turn to that of Tsukune. "...There a few who can keep you company." He left as I felt my vision grow dark and just heard his chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Mizore POV:<strong>

A Doppelganger that who was impersonating Nora and Tsukune, and know he just copied Kurumu. I ran forward as he was about to attack her blocking and pushing him back. I swiped at him and I saw the annoyance in his expression, but it then turned into a smirk as I saw him jump back.

"It looks like I need something to deal with you." He crouched down and grabbed something that was behind a wall and he lifted it up revealing it was Nora. As he held him his form changed looking now like Nora. A tail sprouted out and horns sprouting from his head before he let go of Nora, leaving him just on the ground limp.

"Nora!" I yelled as I threw Ice shards to get the fake away from him but he just held up his hand sending out a wall of fire reducing my shards to evaporated water.

"Time to have some fun." the doppelganger said as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it with his finger. I let out my claws ready for him to lunge when he was suddenly behind me before I could turn he kicked me hard in the side and I hit the wall. I staggered to me feet as I saw he was standing a few feet away from me and I saw a smirk on his lips grow as he held up his hands filled with Nora's Flames.

I shut my eyes and held but my arms as the blast of fire flared out enveloping me I waited a few seconds for the pain but felt nothing except slight warmth that felt comforting and I took this chance and swiped at him hitting his side.

"What the hell…?! You Bitch!" He kicked me into the wall again and this time I felt the Air knocked completely out of my lungs. "I guess I won't have much fun in this form." I saw the smile on his lips return to its previous smug-ness as I saw him walk over to the weakened Kurumu. He picked her up by her throat and smirked before giving me a slight glance and crashed his lips on hers as her eye and mine grew wide and his body changed into Kurumu's once more.

"There we go." I felt a small twinge of hurt in my chest at the scene but I didn't think about it long as I then saw Tsukune standing as he punched the doppelganger making him release Kurumu.

"Tsukune, you're okay." Kurumu said almost crying with joy when we all stopped as we saw his eyes. And his expression then changed into a maniacal smile.

[Oh no...]

* * *

><p><strong>Nora POV:<strong>

I heard voices yelling as I began to stir again. As my vision began to clear I saw lavender hair coupled with blue eyes, Mizore's face. I was about to lunge at it when I noticed that there was a lollipop in her mouth, the fake didn't have one.

"Mizore…?" I asked as I saw her smile and nod.

"Nora-san, Are you okay?" I nodded and saw the scene behind her and see the fake on the ground unconscious.

"What happened?" She looked and saw what I was looking at and smiled.

"We beat that Doppelganger, who had kidnapped you, Moka and Tsukune." I stood up with some help feeling that my wounds had healed and I test and saw that my fingers could make a flame. I saw Mizore look at it with a odd look as I put it out.

"Is everyone else okay?" She nodded as we waited for the others.

* * *

><p>Mizore had helped me to my dorm after speaking to the authorities and clearing my name of the shit storm of stuff that fake did with my face. Though when I asked Mizore what he did, I felt like she left something out but I didn't press the subject.<p>

"Nora-san I can I ask you something that I've been wondering?" I saw that there was a slight nervousness in her posture.

"Yeah it's no problem Mizore-san, ask away." I watched as she shifted her feet before looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"When we fought the doppelganger I was able to get a hit on him but as I did so I left myself open for him to attack..." She brought her hands up close to her chest "...and he used your fire to attack me but for some reason when they hit me I wasn't hurt and it didn't even feel hot. It was even just a slight calming warmth." I smiled feeling thankful she wasn't hurt but knew that my flames would never hurt her, and I had a feeling what her next question would be.

"...And you're wondering why they didn't hurt you?" She looked at me slightly surprised and nods.

"Yes, I saw it burn other things but it didn't hurt me."

"Well, the way I see it is that even if my fire was stolen from me, it would know better than ever hurt you." I smiled as I opened my door and looked away from her. "Good night." I closed it and just leaned against it. I sighed, and slid down the door till I sat on the ground and brought my knees up and rested on my arms.

[My flames would never hurt those I love, Even if their hearts are for another.] I got up and tightened my fist and opened it holding a small flame. I stare at it my joints tightening as I concentrate the red-ish orange flame sputters and turns black with white whishing in the center.

I drop to my knees the flames disperse as I hold my chest, my breath haggard.

"I need to get stronger." I felt my vision darken now the second time today as I pass-out onto my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys here's another chapter I promise the next one will be better and if possible longer. Please R&R**


End file.
